peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 September 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-09-22 ; Comments *Peel famously played the single by Wham!, commenting afterwards, "and the first person to write in and say 'you shouldn't have played that, you should have played the UK Subs instead' will be turned into a toad. You've been warned!" *Later in the show, Peel comments: "I've got through the whole programme without mentioning the Heroes & Villains concert in Hammersmith last night, which was a most interesting event. It went very well actually, I was really rather expecting chaos and didn't get it. Slightly disappointed in that respect, and you'll be able to hear the concert yourself on September 30th I think, when it goes out on Radio 1. One of the interesting things that happened though, because I had to do a lot of the compering, myself and Tony Blackburn - and whenever I go off and do one of my awful John Peel roadshow gigs, at some stage of the evening when things are getting really slow - well they start out fairly slow and stay that way usually - but when there's a real low point I usually say something to the effect of, 'of course, here in, wherever it happens to be, you don't know much about football' - which takes a certain kind of hysterical courage in somewhere like Glasgow or Manchester. And I did that in the course of the concert, said 'of course here in London nobody knows anything about football at all' and you could expect a kind of wild reaction, people shouting abuse and occasionally throwing things... It was nothing at all, no reaction whatsoever. Perhaps you'll be able to hear it on the tape. You wouldn't have got that sort of reaction in Norwich..." *In the news, England played their first match under their new manager Bobby Robson. The game away to Denmark in Copenhagen ended in a 2-2 draw. The event was marred by crowd trouble. Sessions * Tears For Fears. Repeat of one and only session, first broadcast 01 September 1982. * Animal Magic #2. Debut broadcast. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting John gives a rundown of the acts forthcoming on the show, including the Flying Cream Shots :(JP: 'We're going to start with Serious Drinking, reflecting on my fine friend Kid "call me David" Jensen.') *Serious Drinking: He's An Angry Bastard (But I Like Him) ?? (b-side Love On The Terraces EP) Upright :(JP: 'I think that's a little unfair actually, because I did meet somebody from Diss over the weekend who said that they really did like him. Mind you, I think they were confusing him with Peter Powell.') *Daintees: Roll On Summertime (single) Kitchenware :(JP: 'I'm not all that keen on the summertime myself actually, I realise this is an exceptional view but I always regard sunshine as being rather fast and Continental. Give me a bit of rain and a bit of mist, that's what I like.') *Jah Woosh: Don't Fight (LP - Sing And Chant With Jah Woosh) September *Animal Magic: Bus To Bulawao (session) *Willie Hutch: Your Love Has Made Me A Man (LP - For Dancers Only) Kent *OK Jive: Magic Man (LP - Life at the Blue Chonjo Sky Day & Night Club) *Cocteau Twins: Feathers Oar-Blades ('Lullabies' 12") 4AD *Tears For Fears: Suffer The Children (session) *Laurel And Hardy (2): You're Nicked (10") Top Notch *Anne Clark: Swimming / An Ordinary Life / Shades (LP - The Sitting Room) Red Flame *Wham!: Young Guns (Go For It) (single) Innvervision *Dimensión Costeña : Lanch Ton Ova (LP - Palo de Mayo) Juvenil :(JP: 'Well if that's what the kind of thing the ministry of culture in Nicaragua can do (said it in a sarcastic way), then more power to them. We should have one here.') *Animal Magic: Honesty (session) *Tears For Fears: Ideas As Opiates (session) *Undivided Roots: Live Up (12") Classic Roots *Better Beatles: Penny Lane (single) *Pink Industry: Enjoy The Pain (cassette) *Animal Magic: Love Subversion (session) *Sinatras: Sweat (single) Empire *Tears For Fears: The Prisoner (session) *Jah Fender (The record misspells it as Jal Fender): Holly Version (Double A-Side with Old Kentone Version) *Serious Drinking: Love On The Terraces (single) Upright *Beat: Ackee 123 (LP - Special Beat Service) *Pere Ubu: My Hat (LP - Song Of The Bailing Man) Rough Trade :(JP: 'Show me a man or woman who can dance to that and I'll show you someone in the intensive care unit, if they can afford to get in of course.') *Animal Magic: Slim Jim From The Boneyard (session) *Cocteau Twins: Alas Dies Laughing ('Lullabies' 12") 4AD *Pat Kelly: Try To Remember (10" EP) Pama *Raincoats: No One's Little Girl (single) Rough Trade *Tears For Fears: The Hurting (session) *100 Flowers: Salmonella (LP - Keats Rides A Harley) Happy Squid *Psychedelic Furs: Run And Run (LP - Forever Now) :(JP: 'I hope you noticed the reference in that to heroes and villains. I think that proves that there's something to astrology don't you?') *Beat: She's Going (LP - Special Beat Service) File ;Name *tape7side1.rar *tape7side2.rar *1982-09-22 John Peel Radio 1.mp3 *John Peel show (1982) ;Length *62:34 *62:16 *2:04:24 *2:04:24 ;Other *Shared via Peel Newsgroup *Thanks to Kev (Tape 7) ;Available * http://rapidshare.com/files/112408258/tape7side1.rar.html * http://rapidshare.com/files/112413915/tape7side2.rar.html *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/BillfromNorthWales/01%20John%20Peel/ *Mixcloud Category:1982 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online